elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood's Honor
Blood's Honor is a quest given to you by Kodlak Whitemane after he finds out about Aela the Huntress and The Dragonborn's conflicts with the Silver Hand. WARNING: 'Make sure that you DO NOT have the '''miscellaneous '''quest "Retrieve the Helm of Winterhold" from "Driftshade Refuge" in your log, and if you do, make sure you complete it ''before initializing this quest. There is NO FIX for the Forever Mourning ''Bug (unless you have the PC version) without reloading a previous save. For more information on how to fix the bug, see ''Forever Mourning Bug ''below. Kodlak Whitemane wants The Dragonborn to help him get rid of his Lycanthropy by getting the heads of the Witches that tricked The Companions. Walkthrough 'Speak to Kodlak Whitemane Aela The Huntress tells The Dragonborn that Kodlak Whitemane has found out about their conflicts with the Silver Hand. She says that Kodlak wants to speak with The Dragonborn. 'Collect a Glenmoril Witch's Head' After talking to Kodlak, you will be given a map marker for the location of the witches. The witches reside in a cave near Bilegulch Mine in the southwest corner of Skyrim. Upon entering the cave there will be several witches sporadically placed in the mine. The first one will be very close to the entrance. '(Optional) Wipe out the Glenmoril Witches' While the quest only requires you to kill one of the Witches, it may benefit you to kill more. *Later on after curing Kodlak of Lycanthropy, you may cure yourself as well (should you wish) provided you had acquired a second head. The radiant quests for the Companions afterwards requires two heads where Farkas and Vilkas wish to be cured as well. The fifth head is unused as Aela will choose to remain a werewolf. ]] 'Kodlak(SPOILER)' spoilerWhen you return to Whiterun things will be different and you will notice several citizens gathered around near the stairs leading to Jorrvaskr. Halfway up the stairs, you will find both Torvar and Aela the Huntress next to dead Silver Hand members. When you enter the building, Vilkas will seek you out and ask you where you were in the time of need. In your absence, the Silver Hand attacked Jorrvaskr, managed to kill old Kodlak and take off with all the fragments of Wuuthrad. You will find Kodlak’s dead body near the central fireplace, with Farkas and Njada Stonearm kneeling next to him. Vilkas will claim that his death will be avenged, which will end the quest and immediately start the next one, Purity of Revenge./spoiler Bugs ---- Forever Mourning Bug This is a bug that can prevent further Companions quest advancement. When returning from killing the witches, the adventurer will enter Jorrvaskr and find the aftermath of a battle where Kodlak has died. Vilkas will seek you out as normal and complete this quest. However, he will then enter into a relaxed state without giving you the next quest, Purity of Revenge. Several other Companions will enter a permanent mourning state. Solution #1 - For adventurers who have not cleared Driftshade Refuge or completed the quest to find the Helm of Winterhold. I had the Helm quest in my journal but had not discovered or cleared Driftshade Refuge when I got the glitch. What I did was load up on invisibility potions, sneaked through the Refuge (killing no one), retrieved the Helm, returned it to the Jarl, and then returned to Whiterun. The quest proceeded as it was meant to. NOTE: You don't need to sneak or use invisibility potions in Driftshade Refuge. I ran through full speed ignoring everything until I got the helm and ran out. Turned the quest into the Jarl and THEN went to kill the witches. This wont work if you have already killed the witches and got the message to return to Kodlak. As long as you do NOT talk to Vilkas and finish Blood's Honor, you can repair the glitch in this fashion. -Correction- this CAN be done if, like in my situation, the witches have been killed already and you HAVE NOT returned to Whiterun. Sneak through to retrieve the helm and return the Helm of Winterhold to the Jarl of Winterhold in order to complete the quest. After the quest is complete make your return to Jorrvaskr, and Vilkas should give you the next quest, Purity of Revenge. (XBOX). Confirmed on Xbox 360. Solution #2 - For adventurers who have cleared Driftshade Refuge and completed the quest to find the Helm of Winterhold Wait for 32 days before killing ANY witches for "Blood's Honor". Driftshade Refuge will still read as "cleared" on the map, but the enemies inside will have respawned at this point, allowing the quest "Purity of Revenge" to start as normal when you complete "Blood's Honor". Soultion #3 (FOR PC ONLY) - For adventurers who have cleared Driftshade Refuge and completed the quest to find the Helm of Winterhold Fast travel to Driftshade Refuge, enter the building and find the Silver Hand leader. He is the only enemy in full iron armor. Open the console, click the deceased enemy and type "resurrect". This will bring the enemy back to life. Do not attack him, instead leave the building. Once outside, open the console and type 'player.setstage c05 0' Note: Ref ID of Silver Hand Leader in my game was 0006a99c. You may be able to resurrect him without looking through the entire dungeon for his body. Try typing 'prid 0006a99c' followed by 'resurrect' in console, please confirm if this worked for you. -> Confirmed. ---- Witches Weight Bug There is a glitch on the XBOX360 regarding the weight of the Witches heads. When searching the dead bodies of the witches, the details for each head will say that it weighs four pounds, when in fact as you add each to your inventory, no weight is added. (Not an actual bug. For the duration of the Companion quests (up until you become Harbinger) the Glenmoril Witch Heads are quest items, and are therefore weightless in your inventory. Upon curing Kodlak, they each attain their listed weight of four pounds.) Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Companions' Quests